Divided
by BlessedRose
Summary: Set after the first Vampire Academy book. Story about Rose and Dimitri and the struggles they face from themselves, their friends and the Vampire world. After Natalie was staked by Dimitri, his and Rose's life returns to normal with class, training sessions. But will they be able to fight their feelings for each other or will their love come in the way of their duties? Rose's POV
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hello this is my first fanfiction so if it's horrible forgive me! Also if there is any spelling or grammar please feel free to tell me I have had a quick read through but if I have missed anything please let me know.  
** **Quick Disclaimer - I own none of the Vampire Academy characters.**

* * *

Divided

All was quiet when Rose entered the gym, the equipment for her training session with Dimitri was all set up however Dimitri was nowhere to be found. Rose felt an uneasy feeling from within her, Dimitri was NEVER late and it was even more unlikely that he had forgotten. Although after the kidnapping and Natalie turning strigoi the guardians at the academy had been working overtime in order to increase the security of the school. It was comforting in a way to know they were better protected by it's not something anyone can get over easily however Christian has been helping Lissa along and is made Rose feel better that she wasn't a burden to Lissa at the moment as even she had noticed she's changed. It was almost as if the attack had given her a glimpse of what life for her and Lissa could be like if she didn't start focusing in class and actually paying attention. Still, not much use if Dimitri wasn't here to train her. Where was he? She thought frowning curiously.  
 _Thump_

"Seriously Comrade? What is educational about throwing me to the ground?

"That exercise allowed me to gain an insight of your reaction time and awareness and I will say are you even paying attention in our session that was poor." He chuckled.

Rose felt here heart flutter slightly when he laughed it was rare but when it happened it made Rose's body shiver. "Hey! That's not fair. You know if I was on duty guarding Lissa I would be constantly checking my surroundings. I just think you like pinning me to the floor, I think it gets you all hot and bothered." She winked.

He lowered his body to hers gently. " _Rosa_ believe me, you would know if I was all hot and bothered. For one you wouldn't be wearing any clothes."

"Is that a promise?"

Dimitri lowered their faces together, looking into her eyes and finally their lips me in a passionate kiss. Rose felt like her head was going to explode. She had no idea how he made her feel so explosive and tingly. She'd never felt like this with any other boy she's kissed. She's still a virgin but Dimitri makes her feel so alive and so well…ready! The way he holds her makes her feel beautiful and as though she's the only woman on the planet. Dimitri had been quite distant after the lust charm that had been given by Victor Dashkov. That night she had been so close to having sex with Dimitri, to losing her virginity to Dimitri. She thought that night would have made them closer however it had only made them further apart. Rose hoped he wasn't regretting anything that happened between them because she certainly wasn't it had been clear to one another after spending some time with one another that they had feelings for each other, and these feelings only grew over time. She was completely sure that this was no longer a silly crush on her mentor, this was something more. Their kiss suddenly ended abruptly as Dimitri pulled away.

"God dammit Rose! Do you know how hard this is? To train with you every day, be near you every day and not act on my feelings? And then you do something like this, anyone could have walked in then. That was foolish and irresponsible and will _never_ happen again!" He cried as he stormed out the doors of the gym, leaving Rose stood there feeling stupid. She couldn't understand what had just happened. Feeling confused and quite rejected Rose decided to simply do some laps around the track and continue with her usual training in hope Dimitri would come back so they could talk about what happened.

Dimitri never returned to the gym after their fight so after Rose finished some training exercises she took a quick shower, got dressed in her uniform and made her way to the cafeteria. As she entered the cafeteria she quickly spotted Lissa and Christian in the centre of the room, having spotted her Lissa quickly waved her over. As Rose approached the table she quickly scanned the room feeling upset that Dimitri was nowhere to be found. As she set down Rose noticed that Lissa had gotten her breakfast, two chocolate glazed donuts. Silently thanking her she began to eat her breakfast watching as Lissa and Christian doted on each other, she began to feel jealous as she watched her two friends embrace their feelings for one another publically and there Rose was struggling to even be in the same room as her lover? Could she even call him that? Who knows, what Rose does know is she couldn't sit and watch her friends swallow each other so she picked up her bag, grabbed her last donut and made a quick exit. Giving some pitiful excuse to Lissa and Christian – not that they were listening or even cared at that point. As she made her way into her first class of the day which was brilliantly guardian theory with Guardian Alto or as Rose likes to call him Stan. A few minutes after taking her seat the room began to fill with students and the guardian that are placed around the room, she began to tense when she saw Dimitri enter. It made her chest ache when he didn't even glance at her when he walked past. She couldn't understand why he was acting this way, Dimitri was acting like she was just some random student. But she wasn't. Or at least she hoped not. She thought that he really cared about her, that he felt the same way she did about him. Although his actions today made her rethink everyth-

"Hey Rose!" A voice brought her out of her thoughts, it was Mason. "I didn't see you at breakfast earlier, don't tell me this was a rare occasion that Rose Hathaway actually missed breakfast?!" He joked.

"Um yeah I took my breakfast to go, didn't want to be late for class." Rose responded quietly.  
Almost as if he could sense her discomfort he let the subject go and striked up conversation with Eddie, however she could see him glancing at her every few minutes. It was one of the many reasons she loved having Mason as a best friend. She could always count on him for a laugh but he knew her so deeply he could tell when she just wanted to be left alone. As Stan entered the room and began to set up for today class, she took one last look at Dimitri only to see his guardian mask was on and he was looking straight ahead. Signing she looked forward and rested her head on the table as class began and Stan began to talk. "Okay class so today we are going to be focusing on….."

* * *

 **Okay so if you have managed to stay this far thank you for reading, it means a lot feel free to review if you don't I won't be offended. :) Let me know if you want this to a multi-chapter story or whether you want chapters to be longer or smaller, etc. I will try to make this a story that fits everyone. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Divided – Chapter 2: Fighting for control

 _ **A/N**_ _**– Oh my goodness! Thank you so much to the people who reviewed to mean a lot! I'm excited to continue with the story although I'm not really sure where it's going at the moment, however I hope you still enjoy. I will try to update as frequently as I can. On with the story!**_

 _ **This chapter mainly focuses on the internal struggle that Rose is having with herself so a lot of this chapter is filled with the internal debate Rose is having in her mind and of course some Romitri fluff ;)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**_

* * *

Rose's day continued to be slow and she was beginning to lose her mind when finally the bell rang to signal the end of the school day. She could feel Lissa in her mind curious to why she was so distant at lunch today but Rose didn't want to deal with Lissa now she just wanted to go to her room and hide there until tomorrow, so she made her way to the gym knowing Lissa would never go in and she could easily work out her frustrations from today. Lissa would soon forget about Rose's behaviour once Christian arrived. She often forgot about Rose when Christian was around but Rose wasn't going to start a pity party for herself, she was going to go to the gym and continue her training with all this extra time she spent she was bettering herself to be a better guardian so when the time came she could protect Lissa. _They come first._

When she entered the gym, she noticed there were a few other novices and some off duty guardians there who had come to practice. Taking a space in the corner she warmed up, and moved on to a practice dummy and began to throw some punches. As she did this she took some time to think about what Dimitri had said that morning. Rose knew how he hid away his feelings putting on what she called his 'guardian mask'. She just couldn't understand why he had kissed her this morning and then acted like he never wanted her and she was just another student. Was he using her? Did he even have feelings for her? Or was this a moment where he lost control and his true emotions were revealed. As these thought were whizzing round Rose's head she could feel herself become angry and that anger was just growing, she could faintly hear some shouting in the back of her mind probably from the other people in the gym but at this moment Rose didn't care. All that matter to her was that Dimitri had lied to her again he clearly felt stronger about her than he was letting on and Ro was becoming more and more angry at the thought of him. How could he do that to her? Or all the people that would lie to her she never thought Dimitri would be one of them, she thought they had the kind of the relationship were they trusted each other and were honest but clearly she had just been played. A pair of arms wrapped around her body pulling her away from the dummy and she could faintly hear a voice shouting to leave. A voice brought her out of her thoughts, she immediately knew who it was the one man who could bring her to her knees. Dimitri.

" _Rosa, oh Rosa"_ He whispered in her ear. He had lowered them to the ground and wrapped his arms securely around her, she furiously gripped his bicep as tears began to leak out of her eyes. She'd never felt pain like this, it felt as though her heart had feel out of her chest. Rose could hear Dimitri muttering to her in Russian, she had no idea what he was saying but for some strange reason she found his words comforting and she began to calm down. Her tears soon stopped and the darkness and anger she felt before had no disappeared, and she began to relax once more relishing the hold Dimitri had on her. She cherished every moment that they had together even the negative because those moments were still time spent with Dimitri and it was moments with him that made her heart feel heavy. With regret Rose lifted her of Dimitri's chest and looked towards the floor, with a gentle hand Dimitri placed a hand under chin and raised her head from the floor moving his hand towards her cheek he brushed loose hair from her face and let his hand rest there stroking her face in a soothing manner. Rose looked deep into his eyes and all she felt was warmth and love.  
"Rosa, you so okay?" Dimitri asked gently.

"It's just….Why did you say that to me this morning? Do you love me at all?" She whispered. She could see the conflict in his eyes as he paused thinking about his answer before his mask peeled away.  
"Oh my _Roza_ , you have no idea how deeply I feel for you. You are always on my mind, from when I wake in the morning to when my eyes close at night. You are my night and my day, you are my everything. _My milaya."  
_ In that moment Rose had never felt so wanted, so cherished. Risking a rejection Rose took a chance a pressed her lips to Dimitri's. He felt him freeze momentarily before giving in and moving his lips against her, their kiss wasn't as hot and steamy as their kiss that very morning but for some reason this kiss was more important to her. This kiss showed Rose the love that Dimitri felt for her. That is wasn't just in her head. He loved her to. Their kiss broke before they were able to get too carried away as there was still the fear of getting caught. Dimitri pressed his forehead against Rose's as the regained their breath, opening her eyes Rose's didn't know if she could ever look away from his eyes, his warm brown eyes that were filled with his love for her. For the first time in long time Rose felt a happiness she had rarely known before, it radiated from her body. For the first time in a while Rose was happy in life. She had Dimitri and right know that was all she wanted.

* * *

 **Okay so that was it! Chapter two finished, let me know what you think because at the end of the day it's your opinions that matter most to me! I am very thankful to all the people who have reviewed, favorited and followed it means a lot. Let me know if you want anything to happen, anymore Romitri or any characters you want to appear.**


	3. Chapter 3

Divided Chapter Three

 _ **A/N – Okay guys so you have another chapter! Sorry for the exceedingly late upload. I hope you enjoy this I finally have an idea of where in going with this and I think we're going to introduce some more characters soon so let me know if you would like to see anyone in particular. On with the story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer – I own noting but the plot.**_

It was around 4am (Vampire time) that Rose made it back to her dorm. She and Dimitri had talked for hours about what they would do about their feelings, after a heated debate they had come to the agreement that they could continue to spend time together as they were unable to deny their feelings, however it must be kept a secret and hidden from everyone. They concluded that once Rose had graduated Dimitri would ask to be reassigned to court as that was where Rose and Lissa would be headed in order to continue with the study of spirit. As Rose unlocked her dorm she felt and sense of unease wash over her, like someone was watching her, casting a look behind and not seeing anyone Rose shook her head slightly thinking she must just be paranoid. She entered her dorm and shut the door behind her, she dumped her gym bag on her desk chair, stripped off and climbed into bed without a second thought. She fell asleep almost the second her head hit the pillow. If only she had spared a glance around her room she would have noticed the anomaly.

* * *

The next morning came all too soon. Rose woke to the sound of her alarm, hitting it off she rolled over and stumbled into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, hair and applied some mascara before leaving the bathroom to get changed into her uniform. Rose felt like today was going to be a good day, she and Dimitri had patched things up and for once Rose was happy with the way her life was going at the minute and although she did have Stan Alto this morning for theory, not even he was going to diminish her mood. Rose picked up her bag and skipped towards the door. It was then she spotted something on her floor picking it up she realised it was an envelope, it had been slipped under her door at some point yesterday, she thought. Deciding she was already going to be late to meet Eddie and Mason for Stan's class, she took the envelope with her thinking she'll read it on the way. Locking her dorm door she made her way towards the senior building, opening the envelope she noticed all that was written on the envelope was her name, _Rose_ , in a neat scrawl across the front. Inside the envelope was a single piece of paper with a few lines written in the same scrawl. After reading the note Rose stopped dead in the corridor it was as if the world was suddenly in slow motion and Rose felt her world crashing down in front of her. There was a familiar sense of dread and panic that filled Rose's body she couldn't shake the feeling that the person behind this note was watching her enjoy her state of panic. Rose began to think how someone could know, why would they say something like this and then began to think who it could be. As all of these thoughts and feelings rushed through her head she was brought out of her thoughts by a hand coming down on her shoulder. Spinning around suddenly Rose found herself staring at the faces of two of her best friends, Eddie and Mason.

"Woah jumpy much?" Eddie exclaimed laughing. Chuckling along with him Mason gave Rose a wide smile and asked "So are you ready for the test today? I heard from Lucas it's actually not that bad which means Mr Alto has been working us up for nothing." Shaking herself out of her thoughts Rose slipped the note into her pocket and smiled coyly at the boys. "Please when have I ever studied for a test, we all know with my baddass skills I could ace anything Stanny Boy throws at me". Mason and Eddie laughed at her comment, she was the only one the ever call Guardian Alto by anything other than his title and oh boy did he hate that. The school bell rang signally it was time to go to class so the three made the way towards the classroom, however Rose couldn't stop thinking about the note that had been sent the her, the words constantly echoing round her head. _'I saw you in the gym the other day. We wouldn't want anyone to stumble across your dirty little secret now would we? You should be more careful who knows what could happen next time"_.

Rose knew the minute the test had begun she was going to fail she just couldn't take her mind off the note slipping her hand into her pocket she fingered the paper thinking about how someone could have seen her and Dimitri the more Rose thought about it the more Rose began to think that maybe this was a prank someone was playing on her, but how could they write a note so suggestive about what had actually happened. It just didn't make sense. A voice brought her out of her thoughts, it was Stans. "Are you just going to stare at your test Miss Hathaway and continue to waste my time or are you actually going to write something?" It was then Rose realised that she had spent the past 15 minutes staring at nothing just thinking about that note. Rather than fight with him Rose simply picked up her bag brought her test towards to front payed the blank test on his desk and left the room, all silently. Rose walked towards the only place she could think to go right now, the gym.


	4. Chapter 4

Divided – Chapter Four

 _ **A/N – Okay so yet again I'm late at updating sorry about that, I've been really busy these past few days but I will try to keep updating. So on with the story!**_

It was then Rose realised that she had spent the past 15 minutes staring at nothing just thinking about that note. Rather than fight with him Rose simply picked up her bag brought her test towards to front payed the blank test on his desk and left the room, all silently. Rose walked towards the only place she could think to go right now, the gym.

* * *

When Rose entered the gym it was fairly empty, there was only a few guardians training inside. Rose took a seat on one of the benches at the side of the room, and just sat there for a while collecting her thoughts. It was rare that Rose ever backed down from an argument especially from one with Stan. Rose knew that people would be talking about her abrupt leave from Stan's lesson and that her friends particularly Lissa would want some answers. And honestly Rose wasn't sure she could give them because honestly she didn't know happened. It was like something within her just snapped and all the fight in her just left her body. The second Rose read that note she knew something within her changed, it was as if reality had hit her and she understood that life wasn't a games, that the decisions she makes have a lasting effect. If that note was in fact real and someone had saw her and Dimitri together, then this puts their entire lives at risk. For god sake why wasn't she thinking Dimitri could not only lose his job but his reputation would be tarnished, he would struggle to find another charge to protect. It was then Rose realised just how much Dimitri was risking to be with her. Rose stood up abruptly and left the gym. She knew what she had to do, she would go to Dimitri's room when he finishes his patrol shift and talk to him. She needs to make sure he really understands what he's risking because until a few moments ago she didn't and that scared her. Rose decided to wait in her dorm until midday (Vampire time) that Dimitri finished and then she would talk to him. Rose entered her room flung her bag onto her bed and stood thinking about how to pass the time. She decided to take a shower, it would help her to relax. Rose turned the water on and began to undress, she turned to look at herself in the mirror. Tilting her head she looked at her body she knew she had a good body, training with Dimitri meant that her body as up to a higher standard than most novices, she has toned her arms and legs her abs were becoming quite defined. And she knew her butt and boobs were bigger than most female novices and judging by the amount of looks she got off the males of St Vladimir's everyone else was aware she was voluptuous. Rose climbed in the shower and began to wash her hair, she loved her long hair and knew that Dimitri was also a fan. He loved her hair. Rose rinsed her hair and washed her body, standing under the shower spray Rose decided it was time to get out. She stepped out of the shower grabbed a towel and wrapped it round her hair and then grabbed her robe off the rook by the shower. She turned around to brush her teeth and what she saw made her jump back and press herself against the wall in fear. Before she thought it had been a joke but now she knew that someone had seen her and Dimitri together. Written on her mirror in the condensation was a message "Rat me out and your secrets out. I heard teachers get time for playing with students. Should we find out?" Rose felt her heart stop someone knew she had been going to talk to Dimitri and Rose was once again scared, someone had come into her room, into her bathroom while she was showering and left her a message. She felt scared and she knew who she needed right now. And that was Dimitri. Picking up her phone from the counter she sent Dimitri a text. "I need to see you." Putting her phone down and walking back to the bathroom and looking at her mirror, just the sight of it make her feel sick without thinking Rose slammed her fist into the mirror breaking it and sending shards of mirror everywhere. Retracting her fist she walked backwords until see felt the wall and crumbled to the floor holding her bleeding hand in her lap, she continued to stare at the mirror.

It was at least 30 minutes before Dimitri knocked on her door, after hearing no answer he tried the handle and finding it unlocked her entered. She could hear him calling her name waiting for an answer from her but she couldn't speak she was frozen with fear. Dimitri entered the bathroom and saw the remains of the mirror scattered all over the floor, he spotted Rose on the bathroom floor and raced over.

He cradled her face in his hand and searched her face for an answer and for once Rose couldn't bring herself to look at him knowing that is she did she would spill all.  
"Rosa, Rosa what happened? Are you okay?" Dimitri asked.

Rose lifted her face and looked in his eyes. A tear spilled from Rose's eye as she looked into his eyes and uttered.  
"No, I'm not okay".

 _ **A/N -**_ _ **Okay guys I'm going to leave it there, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry I am taking so long to update but I am suffering from terrible writer's block. However, I will try to constantly update this story when I can. Wish me luck!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Divided

 _Previously on Divided: Rose lifted her face and looked in his eyes. A tear spilled from Rose's eye as she looked into his eyes and uttered. "No. I'm not okay."_

* * *

Chapter Five – A Friendly Face

It had been ten minutes since Dimitri had carried Rose into her bedroom. Dimitri had set out about bandaging and cleaning her hand after she had injured it on her bathroom mirror. In that time Rose hadn't uttered a word and it was beginning to worry Dimitri. Crouching in front of her as she sat on the bed Dimitri leaned forward and rested his hand on her thigh, the other reached up to cup her face. Forcing her to look into his eyes while his searched for the answer to why to was clearly so upset.

"Rosa. What is it? What's wrong?" Dimitri asked.

Finally looking up and meeting his gaze Rose realised she had made a huge mistake. She couldn't tell Dimitri what was really wrong because whoever was sending her these notes had already threatened to spill on her and Dimitri's secret relationship. There was no way she could tell him. He would be in danger. His entire career would be destroyed if anyone found out, because although their feelings for each other were genuine he was still her mentor and she was still a minor. No. She couldn't do that to him. This would just have to be her secret until she found out who was behind the notes. Which brought her back to now, and Dimitri who was staring intently at her and waiting for an answer. Rose realised she would have to lie to him in order to keep him safe.

Flickering her eyes to his muscular chest Rose spoke in a quiet soft voice "Um sorry I didn't mean to frighten you, it's just I've been slightly on edge since the whole Victor Dashkov thing, haven't really had a decent night's sleep in a while." Rose said with a small smile, looking back into his eyes. "I'll be fine Comrade honestly just need to catch up on my sleep. Not that I need any more beauty sleep I mean have you seen this face?" Rose expressed with a wink.

Dimitri chuckled squeezing her thigh softly. "I'll let you rest then milaya. Get some sleep and I'll see you for training tomorrow morning. I'll check your hand then as well. Are you sure you'll be alright on her own?"

Rose lifted a hand and stroked his jaw. "I told you I'll be fine. Now go get some rest and know you've just come off shift and are exhausted so get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow." And with one last look over his shoulder Dimitri left the room quietly closing the door behind him.

Now that she was left alone Rose was finally able to let her walls down. There was an overwhelming fear that had lingered in her ever since she found the first message. She was now on her third and it didn't appear that they were going to be stopping soon. Someone was messing with her. They were playing a game and Rose was a piece on their board. Deciding it was best to at least try and get some sleep Rose undressed for bed and climbed into her bed with her last thought about these notes.

* * *

Rose woke to her alarm in the morning it was 5pm (5am Vampire time) and it was time to get ready for training with Dimitri. Rose got up from her bed and bean to dress in her training gear. She packed her gym bag with her school uniform, grabbed her school bag and any books she would need for today and headed for the gym. Nodding her head to any guardians she saw on the way, they all knew why Rose was up as it was common knowledge that she was required to have extra training sessions with Dimitri ever since she and Lissa ran away. Upon arriving at the gym Rose entered and found that unusually she had beat Dimitri here, looking at her watch she saw that she was a couple of minutes early so decided to complete her stretches while she waited for him to arrive. When her watch said 5:45 Rose knew that Dimitri must have been held up somewhere and wouldn't be coming to practise as it usually began at 5:30pm. Looked like she would be training herself this morning. Rose completed her training for that morning knowing what a morning workout with Dimitri normally included. Noticing the time Rose grabbed a quick shower in the gym changing rooms, dressed in her uniform and headed for breakfast.

Entering the cafeteria Rose grabbed breakfast and sat down at their usual table. She was quickly followed by Lissa, Eddie and Mason. Greeting them all Rose began to dig into her breakfast, spotting Christin approaching with a happy expression Rose greeted him with her usual remark. "Morning Sparky, What's got you so excited this morning?"

Instead of meeting her sarcastic comment with one of his own Christian chose to ignore it turning to speak to Lissa.

"You'll never guess who arrived this morning. My aunt. Aunt Tasha. The one I told you about, she's here to make a talk about offensive magic and act as a mentor if you like to any water magic students. Isn't that great?" Christian spoke excitedly.

Lissa smiled softly at him clearly seeing how happy he was that he finally had family close. "That's amazing! When do I get to meet her?"

"You can meet her in class if you like? She's going to be giving a talk in Stan's class this afternoon."

"So who is this?" Mason interrupted in a confused tone. Christian turned to face the rest of the table explaining. "My Aunt, Natasha Ozera. She's pretty much to only family I've got left that will still acknowledge my existence. When my parents turned and came back for me she was able to fight them off and protect me until help arrived. She's amazing. She's got this scar by the way, on her face. Try not to stare, she won't admit it but it makes her uncomfortable."

Lissa touched his arm and spoke in the soft tone she did. "Of course we won't. Now Rose what happened to you hand?"

Rose had been able to avoid telling Lissa the truth behind her hand by telling her she injured it in training. It was now the last lesson of the day and Rose was still yet to see Dimitri, she was beginning to think something was wrong. As she, Lissa, Christian, Mason and Eddie walked into the classroom Rose felt her heart flutter as she heard a laugh. It was a laugh she had only heard a select few times. It was Dimitri. He was here. Walking through the door Rose soon found him smiling standing next to a beautiful woman with black hair. Seeing them all walk into the room they both turned to face them, and Christian walked over dragging Lissa with him. "Guys, Lis this is my Aunt Tasha. Aunt Tasha this is everyone." After introducing them all Eddie asked the question that Rose had been dying to ask. "So how do you know Guardian Belikov?"

With a giggle Tasha turned to look at Dimitri as he looked back at her. "Oh me and Dimika go way back don't we D?"

A sense of dread filled Rose's stomach. She was very familiar with the look in which Tasha was giving Dimitri. It was a look of love.

* * *

 _ **A/N – Okay guys leaving it there today. This might seem like a bit of a pointless chapter but it's really just setting the scene for the next couple of chapters. Tasha needed to be introduced and I couldn't think of a better way than Rose seeing her with Dimitri and looking at him the way we all know she would because Tasha's in love with him. Anyway, until next time bye!**_


End file.
